1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadband wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for allocating resources by using a codebook based on a resource size and a burst size in a broadband wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the next generation communication system, also known as the 4th Generation (4G) communication system, research is actively in progress to provide a Quality of Service (QoS) with a data transfer speed of about 100 Mbps. An example of such a communication system is an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 system. The IEEE 802.16 system employs an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM)/Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) scheme so that a broadband network may be supported in a physical channel.
In a broadband wireless communication system such as the IEEE 802.16 system, a Base Station (BS) allocates a resource to a Mobile Station (MS) to transmit and receive data. Further, the BS transmits to the MS a MAP message including resource allocation information, e.g., a location and size of the allocated resource, a modulation scheme, a coding rate, etc., through a downlink channel. In addition, when using a Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) scheme, MIMO configuration information regarding the MIMO scheme in use is additionally included in the MAP message. In general, a MAP message including resource allocation information for uplink communication and a MAP message including resource allocation information for downlink communication are separately configured, and a unit of information necessary for one resource allocation is called a MAP Information Element (IE).
Transmission of the MAP message is necessary to perform communication. However, the MAP message occupies a radio resource in a competitive manner with respect to data. Therefore, an amount of radio resources available for data transmission decreases in proportion to radio resource consumption caused by transmission of the MAP message. Accordingly, the MAP message has to be designed to have minimum capacity while delivering all of the information required for resource allocation. Thus, there is a need for a method of minimizing overhead caused by the MAP message.